nakanohito_genome_jikkyouchuufandomcom-20200215-history
Iride Akatsuki
Akatsuki Iride (入出・アカツキ Iride Akatsuki) a friendly and optimistic let's player specializing in escape games and the main protagonist of the story. Despite his positive and at times silly demeanor he possesses a uniquely perceptive and honest side, which allows him to befriend almost anyone. Appearance Iride appears to be a young, fair-skinned, and slim boy with short brown hair with a white streak located on the right side of his bangs along with blue eyes. He also has a procedural face mask that is normally pulled down under his chin, though he sometimes has it up so that it covers the lower part of his face. Additionally, he is seen with a lanyard necklace holding a card that is blue, pink, white, and dark gray in color. He wears a typical Japanese school uniform for boys—a black standing collar with a white undershirt along with black pants and shoes. On occasion, he is seen without his black standing collar. Personality Iride is portrayed as a relatively nice and open-minded person who doesn't get mad easily, whether it is at something or someone. His patience—which may be on the more extreme end—has led to some members, most prominently Anya, to rely on him fairly often and/or view him as something like a brother, if not a friend. In addition to not getting mad himself, Iride also tries his best to make others around him happy, oftentimes regardless of whether he's close (if this was the case, he'd try his best to befriend the other party). In fact, if someone tells him to do something, he'll do it without much hesitation if it will make that someone happy. Despite this though, there are some occasions when he doesn't follow orders, acting based on his own beliefs instead. He is also shown to be a very calm and peaceful person, as he doesn't seem fazed when he sees monsters or other enemies. Even when somebody throws a tantrum, he seems to just let them do that, and when he's doing something himself, he tries to do it in a non-violent manner. Relationships Anya Kudō Although the two start slightly shaky, they bond over the promise that Iride will eat all of Anya's bell peppers if he participates in the live stream. Although their relationship may seem like a one-sided friendship to others, it becomes evident that as time goes on, Anya increasingly starts to rely on Iride. While Anya may be irritated with Iride at times, it's shown that he is actually very grateful for Iride for a number of things, such as waking him up every morning and eating all of his bell peppers during meals. Roromori Yuzu Akatsuki seems to consider Roromori a good friend whom he met while chatting during a stream. However, he can't shake off the feeling that they've met somewhere before. He is oblivious to Roromori's obsessive, stalk-like nature and somewhat romantic feelings toward Akatsuki (as she mainly keeps this hidden to herself); as such, the two continue to maintain a friendly, familiar relationship. It was also found that Yuzu has a tendency to take photos of Akatsuki. Abilities, Equipment, Powers Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters